The NCCP is a cancer center with planned and ongoing projects and programs in the following areas: 1) The NCCP conducts the planning and coordination of basic and clinical research, training and demonstration of advanced diagnostic and treatment methods relating to cancer in and amongst its participating institutions; 2) The NCCP, through its participating institutions, strives to achieve quality interdisciplinary capability in the performance of diagnosis and treatment of malignant diseases; 3) The NCCP fosters in its particpating institutions an environment of excellence in basic science geared to ensure the highest quality in basic research; 4) The NCCP organizes through its participating institutions joint detection programs and research in relation to this activity; 5) The NCCP maintains a statistical base for evaluation of the results of the programs of its participating institutions; 6) The NCCP provides to its participating institutions leadership in developing community programs involving active participation by health professionals within the region served by the center; 7) The NCCP seeks to acieve a strong fundamental and applied research base and related training programs in its participating institutions and aspires to coordinate these activities with other facets of the programs of the participating institutions; 8) The NCCP participates in the National Cancer Program by integrating the efforts of its participating insitutions with the activities of other centers in an integrated nation-wide system for the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer; 9) The NCCP is autonomous in relation to its participating institutions and seeks through its administrative structure to assure maximum efficiency and sound financial practices in its various operations. The administration of the center includes the responsibility for providing with planning and developing, monitoring and execution of joint programs in the participating institutions. The NCCP administers and manages the core facility (headquarters) staff and has authority to establish the necessary administrative and management procedures for carrying out its total responsibility as defined in the criteria; 10) The NCCP develops appropriate liaisons with other agencies within its region (nation, state and private) which are geared to identical or related goals for the purpose of assisting in the integration or coordination of these ac (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)